1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable product with a built-in pressure sensitive switch and a buffer assembly, and more particularly to a buffer assembly in combination with a pressure sensitive switch so as to delay inflation to an inflatable product via an air pump as a result of activation of the pressure sensitive switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inflatable products are full of our daily life. Mattresses, beach-balls, chairs, etc. may all be made of resilient material and inflatable. In order to maintain pressure inside the inflatable product, some inflatable product is equipped with an air pump to provide air into the inflatable product. Thus pressure inside the inflatable product is maintained constant. However, a study shows that, as shown in the pressure-time diagrams of FIGS. 5A to 5E, when one person or a group of persons are jumping up and down on the inflatable, the pressure inside the inflatable product changes constantly, wherein the pressure range 260˜320 mmHg is the working area of a pressure switch which is operably connected to an air pump. When the pressure switch senses that the pressure inside the inflatable product is smaller than 260 mmHg, the pressure switch closes to activate the air pump to start pump air into the inflatable product. When the pressure inside the inflatable product reaches 320 mmHg or above, the pressure switch opens to deactivate the air pump to stop pumping air into the inflatable product. Following the up and down movement of the people on the inflatable product, the pressure changes dramatically, which activates and deactivates the air pump frequently. After a period of time, the temperature of the air pump rises and the longevity and safety of the inflatable product becomes an issue to be noted and discussed.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved buffer assembly in an inflatable product to mitigate the aforementioned problems.